


Eros

by Nikiforova



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiforova/pseuds/Nikiforova
Summary: He wasn’t sure where exactly in the hallway his heart exploded, pouring a crazy dose of adrenaline in his system as a goodbye gift to make his legs carry him to what would be his death in a way or another.He knocked on the door. Viktor’s door. At two in the morning. Fuck his entire existence.He knocked again and still nothing so he just pushed the madness to enter his room with no permission. If god existed it was time to prove it, any god would do really.





	

Pale skin, short dark hair, brown eyes and common Japanese features.   In short his same old self.  
A not so beautiful self to be honest but he always dealt with his look.  He never wanted to be a heartthrob, never wanted be a playboy he just wanted to be beautiful on ice, that was the end of it.   
And god did he feel beautiful  while skating when Viktor was looking at him with pride giving his arctic blue eyes a shade of temptation.   
Yuuri was the tempted one of course. In a well-hidden sanctuary of his own mind he’d call himself Viktor’s Eros.  
 Yes, he dared. He dared so much since he met Viktor. He dared to love him and he sinfully dared to hope he was loved back.  
Some days he would be so sure to hear a wordless love confession in Viktor’s every gesture from his _‘good morning Yuuri’_ to his everything. Other days he was so miserable trying not to shatter in a million pieces just as his love delirium shattered in a matter of seconds.  He had the impression that Viktor was just too much to be blessed with.  Like the love his flesh was drunk on would never quench the soul of Viktor.   
 

He had loved him his whole life even when he wasn’t aware what love was. He first loved him just like a child loves a fairy tale. Full of magic and promises. Then he loved him like a man loves his first sip of burning liquor after a whole day in the cold.  With both flesh and soul. That love just drove him insane.Because truthfully what kind of sane human being would be awake at two in the morning staring blankly at his shivering and pale reflection. He didn’t shiver because of the love bite the cold shower marked his skin with. He just shivered out of need.

Yes, it became a painful habit of his to be this needy. Needy for heat and lazy pleasure and needy for ruthless loving at the same time. The first time he needed Viktor like this was after a very hard training session, having a burning shower to ease the soreness of his muscles, he was mindlessly dreaming of a good massage and out of nowhere the image of Viktor massaging him hit him in full hard mode. He imagined him enter the shower to press his naked body to his and whisper teasing words onto the nape of his neck while his hands would start stroking him. The way he started to do so himself. Soft and teasing touches at first like Viktor would have done.  


_Oh Viktor…  
_

Then more passionate and more hungry caresses followed, until his hands unconsciously  reached for his hardness and pleasured himself for long minutes.  Imagining Viktor’s burning flesh combusting with his own while humping his sex, hard and tempting against him in perfect maddening rhythm. He came hard and fast. His heart pumping fireworks, his breath frantic and his cum washed away by hot water that seemed to sing Viktor’s name. The following night he fantasized of Viktor’s lips. All over his body, Candy like kisses from candy tasting lips.  Wet hot invisible patterns drawn by his tongue all over his stomach and the white hot pleasure of sinking in his mouth. Of course he wasn’t that selfish to just be the one pleased –even if Viktor seemed to enjoy taking care of him. Other times he dreamed to pay him the favor back and suck him dry by the rink, his strong and beautiful hands in his hair to guide his not-so-skilled tongue. Really He couldn’t understand why anyone would think of him as innocent. Shy, he was for sure, but his head was sinful -literally- as fuck. No joke. His head was filled with sexual fantasies featuring Viktor, even when he skated.  Or more precisely especially when he skated. All the spins and jumps and steps were just a broken reflection of the raging tenderness bottled inside his lean body.  
His thought painted his cheeks with a bright shade of shame.  
Of course, he was completely ashamed. Ashamed of being that miserable without Viktor yet doing nothing to earn him. But was there anything possible to do to earn the right to be Viktor’s Eros? To be Viktor’s?  


_V_ _iktor, Viktor, Viktor  
_

Cold water on his face again   


_Viktor, Viktor, Viktor…  
_

Burning tears on his face again  


_Viktor, Viktor, Viktor  
_

No, no more of this. He wasn’t that weak willed loser anymore. He doesn’t win every time but he learned to take risks and tonight he will take a huge one. As he had been taught to do. As he _loved_ to do.  
Not that he wasn’t afraid. He, Yuuri katsuki, was still a coward at heart, but he needed this game to stop. He needed to know. He breathed in bravery- a bravery he wasn’t sure he had- and exhaled all the bullshit he fed himself before getting dressed.  
Skin wet and ablaze beneath the soft fabric of his shirt, a well needed clothing layer to cope with the desire his skin wasn’t able to hold back.  
_Because I am an idiot than can’t help it anymore_.  
He wasn’t sure where exactly in the hallway his heart exploded, pouring a crazy dose of adrenaline in his system as a goodbye gift to make his legs carry him to what would be his death in a way or another.  
He knocked on the door. Viktor’s door. At two in the morning. Fuck his entire existence.  
He knocked again and still nothing so he just pushed the madness to enter his room with no permission. If god existed it was time to prove it, any god would do really.   
His room was perfectly quit and calm smelling of sleep and peacefulness.  


_You lazy ass.  
_

He sat on the bed careful not to wake him up and just stared at the ballet the moonlight danced with the silver of his hair. He loved his hair, and his skin.  He was so sure his skin would smell of snow because it was as cruelly flawless as snow was. And his soul shattered again at this sight. He gulped, not sure of what to do next since being able to go back on his decision wasn’t an option for the sake of his brand new self-esteem. So happened what would happen every time the mind is overwhelmed and unable to lead , the body took control .   
He kissed him.  Not a fairy tale kiss to wake up the sleeping beauty, a simple kiss on the forehead, a shy and quivering kiss so full of devotion that it hurt. Another even more painful and another, and another…  


-Hmmmm  


-Vi-Viktor wake up please.  


\- No .   


He voice was sleepy, full of dreams Yuri could swear this entire scene felt like a dream or a nightmare. Not sure.  


-Yes. Please, it’s important.  


Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was his insistence or the despair in his voice that woke him up for good lighting the  bedside lamp to the great displeasure of Makkachin that slept as always by Viktor’s side  


_Lucky you, Makka._  


-Yuuri? What’s wrong?   


Yuuri stared at him blankly like he just fucking realized what he was doing.  


_Dead. I’m dead_  


-Yuuri?  You had a nightmare and you want me to comfort you?  


Albeit the teasing his voice was tense with concern. He was so protective when it came to Yuri.And now, he might just have blown everything…  


_Fucking dead  
_

-Posters. I had Posters of you all over my room for years. I hid them the day you came so you couldn’t find them because you were a god to me.  


_Game over.  
_

-Wh…What? Yuri what are you talking about?  


Now, Viktor looked at him as he was crazy, perhaps he was. Sure as hell was. But how can anyone not go crazy after being so close to him for so long? Not to be crazy frustrated? Crazy in awe? Crazy in love?  


-Y-you were why I wanted to skate in the first place. You were like the gold medal I’d never have but keep on dreaming about. Then I met you and saw you as the man you are.  


He spoke faster and faster, afraid that his tortured mind would give in and let the tears flow making him sound even more pathetic, but he held on,  jaw tight and  back-from-the-dead heart  storming his  chest with such roaring madness that his bones threatened to shatter. Yuri continued to blabber on for the sake of everything holy in the world because if he’d ever shut up he wouldn’t be able to say a single word in front of Viktor again. So he just awkwardly poured his love in front of a fucking shocked Viktor  


-You are a man. Sometimes mean, sometimes awkward, sometimes painful to be around of. And I am a man too.  I…I loved you for _so_ long and _so_ much  and…and….Please don’t find me disgusting, please, please don’t find. I just lov-  


Yuuri couldn’t finish his sentence because his brain just burnt while Viktor embraced him. A fierce and passionate embrace. Yuuri couldn’t think of what to say or what to do.  He was crushed against his chest feeling his powerful heartbeat on his cheek making his own heart pace doubles –if that was possible- in response as if to answer to  Viktor’s. As if to break his own ribcage and join his. Yuri could swore  his bastard heart intended to do so.  


_oh god  
_

Viktor kissed him. Not  a surprised and overjoyed kiss like the first –and single- they shared. No, a perfect, passionate kiss. His mouth shamelessly ordering his to open. Spreading fire through his spine at each stroke of his tongue against his own.   The flame gained his heart making his mind  to border on madness. His grip tight around his neck,  his hungry-for-Viktor heart finally feasting,  A moan sounding like a prayer escaped his own lips while Viktor abruptly drawn his hips forward making him sit on his lap giving him the throne he never though he could claim as his own.  
_My own  
_

Yuuri kissed him back as fiercely,  feeling Viktor’s hand all over his body, his back; his waist; his neck, as he gave it all to Viktor against whom his hips were buckling forward, unconsciously rubbing his hardening self against Viktor…  


_Viktor, Viktor, Viktor  
_

His scent and heartbeat, his begging groans and his hungry hands, it was just too much, both his heart and sex would explode with ecstasy at any given moment even if he haven’t even touched him _for real_ yet.   
Never in his life was he so much in need of air and never in his could he care less. Fearing for their lungs to explode Viktor broke their kiss, gently resting his forehead against his. His lips tenderly pressing the corner of his mouth.  
  
Viktor was in shock and in awe. Like all the colors of a blood red sunset being poured into his veins.  
Yuuri was right –a brand new habit of his- Viktor was just a man, a man that loved another. Well, it wasn’t exactly love but he didn’t know any word in French, English nor Russian to express the drunk haze of colors his senses were awash with.  Viktor was considered a skating god, beauty of ice skating  embodied as emphasized by so many people that he forgot  how in need of  love he was -don’t call him an egocentric bastard, please- he knew loneliness as well as he knew by heart the glimmer of spot lights and the shimmer of medals . All that brilliance, all that gold and yet none of it could equal the opalescence in Yuri’s eyes when he skated love, not to mention when he confessed love. To him. He wanted to shout, cry, laugh…  


_Posters huh?_

He tried to find something to say or do that didn’t involve taking Yuri deep and low until Viktor was the only answer he could  give at any asked question. Viktor once said that skaters’ heart was as fragile as glass –particularly true regarding Yuri- but nothing ever felt as fragile as this beautiful peace of lost heaven. Quite and unmoving, trying to know how to act, how to regain control over his begging-to-fuck –Yuuri   body. He kissed Yuuri’s neck, rubbing his nose against it trying to freeze his desire with tenderness. Fucking bad idea. It just got ignited   


-Listen Yuuri, I….  


 God, was it his voice that sounded so husky?   


-Please, take me.  


Nothing but a whisper, a soft tone yet a firm voice. Only three words   and he lost half of his neurons   


-Viktor, don’t make me say it again. I can’t ho..  


Yuuri was thrown on his back, Viktor above him, kissing him again full madness on.  


The passion so loud, Viktor could swear it would make him deaf. Every sound echoed in the room with such mightiness. From their unstopped moans to the way their clothes fell to the floor – who undressed the other first? When? How? - The sheets creasing in rhythm with their-soon-to-be love making. Rubbing at each other completely naked. Skin ablaze trying to melt into one another, it was as heavenly as the pleasure building up inside of him. Oh how badly he wanted to cum right now, all over his Eros, tattoo him with his climax. Just the thought almost made him come. Viktor threw his head back. He couldn’t wait. He wasn’t going to wait.  
He kissed his way down Yuuri, feeling drunk at every kiss, his lover’s sex pulsing at his chest. Screw vodka, he found better.  


-Yuuri, you sure you want me to…?  


He knew it wasn’t fair to ask as he licked his hardness. But he had to be sure. He had to.  


- _Viktor!  
_

 He almost came because of the way Yuri said his name, louder after each lick. Wanting to hear more he took him in his mouth, enjoying the sight. The delicious madness painted oh his feature, a sweet fuck-me shade of red on his cheeks, his voice….. He wanted him to orgasm and he wanted to be the only one being able to watch while he did.  He teased his very intimate part with the tip off his finger, imagining himself swallowed whole by his Flesh. He stopped his current task, looking for lube in the drawer of his bedside while presenting his fingers to Yuuri. He sucked his fingers just as his favorite candy, licking and biting.  


-Hungry? Said Viktor in a husky chuckle,   


He couldn’t help but tease  


-I…I want you in my mouth too.  


Yuuri closed his eyes as he whispered the –oh so welcomed- plea. Viktor took his fingers out of his mouth to caress his lips, kissing those beautiful lips while his now lubricated fingers entered him, slowly 

they’d have all the time for roughness and Viktor had all the intentions to be.  


-Have at it, _love_.  


In a blur he lied on his back, Yuri above him, Yuuri in his _-_ mouth, him in Yuuri’s –he wished he’d die coming in that mouth. His well lubricated fingers entering him. Inch by inch to make it not too painful, to make him want more, crave for more, for him.  In and out,   less and less gently, until well  
Yuuri hissed, Viktor was licking him _there._ He was, oh he was going to….  


_Oh Viktor, oh Viktor, Viktor!  
_

That orgasm felt like a cerulean tide wave washing a white hot iron shore. _  
_

_Bliss  
_

Shaken to his very core, like all his nerves snapped all at once and his brain exploded in a shot of white lava .He forgot to be ashamed of his cum spread on Viktor’s chest, he forget to say sorry and he even forgot to beg for more. All Yuri could think of was mindlessly lick Viktor’s chest after sitting oh his lap, his hands desperately stroking him. Up and down, up and down. Viktor groaned  


\- Not like that he managed to mutter anything.  


Yuuri fucking froze did he do anything wrong? He looked at him in search for any indication-.. His gaze meeting Viktor’s. His gaze, oh, his bloody gaze. Someone should beat the crap out of him for being so 

damn beautiful.  


_Beautiful, passionate, tender…  
_

Viktor pinned him to the mattress under his weight and star rubbing himself against his widely open thighs. Faster, faster. Harder if possible. Faster, oh so fast, so good it made him hard again. Yuuri could tell Viktor was so close to reach the heaven Yuri was lost on its shore few minute ago. His pleasure building like a glass castle, higher and higher until it _finally_ shattered.  Did he have the same look on his face when he came? Did he seem to reach for the heaven or more? Viktor surely looked like it. Because of him  


_Viktor’s Eros  
  
_ For a moment Viktor thought he couldn’t get over this orgasm. He collapsed onto Yuuri, basking in the scent of their ecstasy , a warm numbness taking over him.  This time it was Yuri who embraced him, clinging to him not wanting to let go. He felt his happiness threatening to spill on his cheeks digging teary paths on his face. He kissed his Eros, slow and tender just to make sure that _this_ was real, that it was just a beginning, that Yuri was here because such perfection wasn’t allowed to  be tasted. They kissed, igniting the fire that was resting in their stomachs. Taunting the ambers just to get back to the inferno.   


-I really wanted to be inside you for so long, love _. So long_.  


His finger right back at what seemed to be their favorite place to be, taunting his entrance.  


-Don’t you ever get tired of teasing me? Just do it already  
Victor held back a laugh at his sulking tone. Yuuri couldn’t meet his gaze when he said that, he looked so restless to be Viktor’s that his heart did a quadruple sallow. So damn adorable, so damn willing and tight, so damn his… He took his finger out and positioned himself,   breathing in and out to get a hint of control. Slowly, he entered him, leaving no possible gap between to be fulfilled both emotionally and physically. Some lovers’ arms felt like a land of exile*. Yuri’s felt like a homeland. He started to move.  
  
Painfully in then out.  At the same pace of their breathing. Viktor shakily breathed in, Yuuri breathed out. Viktor inside him, Viktor out.  Slightly harder once he heard him sigh in delight after few back and forth motions, he showered Victor’s face with kisses and whispered wistful words, he couldn’t quite understand because his Russian skills were limited and because Viktor was fucking him.  The powerful thrusts caused beyond-repair cracks in his mind that the silver of his hair filled with the delicacy of a kintsugi masterpiece. At that very moment, legs knotted in Viktor’s back and no breath left in his lungs, his flesh pulsing for the released Viktor promised him with each deep and powerful thrust.  


_Viktor, Viktor, Viktor._  
  
They kissed again, tongues eager to deepen their communion, a loving kiss that beautifully mismatched the animalistic pace they reached, not being able to be anything except for the other’s lover. Everything in their lovemaking was painful. They were desperately crashing their hips at one another with no breath left in their lungs The need in each moan, the bites-Yuuri’s mostly- and the….the fucking hand of Viktor tight around him that stroke him  the same way he fucked him : to madness.  
He tried to resist the tide he felt roaring, he tried so bad to last few minutes longer just to keep Viktor inside him, he tried so bad  


-Yuuri! God, I love you so…  
Howled more than spoken those words were the last straw. He came, harder than before, he came beyond anything he ever felt or imagined could ever feel.  


_Viktor, bastard._

Of course, Viktor couldn’t last longer than this either. The violence of Yuri’s orgasm made him cry his name, flesh tight around his cock. Nails dug in his back. You hear that? No, not the bed dying under them. His fucking heart. It exploded. His whole world turned white as he came deep and long in Yuuri’s body. His Yuuri.   
Viktor let himself rest motionless for turning to his side Yuri in his arms. Kissing his wet forehead. He was such a happy, happy bastard.  
  
Then the fluff.  Yuuri wasn’t any good at fluffy thing neither was he used to couple cuddles yet the tender numbness and warm satisfaction that cradled them  somehow seemed to match their  beautifully  sinful sex. Yuuri yawned, kissing a ticklish spot on Viktor’s neck and adjusted himself in his lover’s arms prepared to surrender to sleep. Sure he had a lot to say about feelings and love despite that the fuck-me-in-the-middle-on-the-night declaration did the trick for now. He gave himself the whole night to think of what he could say to Viktor the morning after. All those words he never had the strength to say, it couldn’t be that awful, right?   


-Yuuri? Tell me…  


-Hmmm?  


-Posters of me?

Well, never mind.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hé hé hé I was busy revising for my upcoming exam and told myself it was time to write a Yuri on ice One-shot! I hope you guys enjoyed it because I really enjoyed myself writing it!
> 
> Oh before I forget!  
> (*): This passage was shamelessly stolen from Amin Maalouf's Balthasar's Odyssey. It was a French-English self translation so if anyone has a better translation that's what the comment section is made for!


End file.
